Gaara
Gaara (jp. "Sabaku no Gaara"), auch bekannt als Gaara aus der Wüste, kommt aus Sunagakure und ist der Sohn des 4. Kazekage. Gaaras Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt, da Gaaras Vater Chiyo befohlen hatte Shukaku in Gaara zu bannen, um einen mächtigen Ninja zu erschaffen der Sunagakure Stärke verleihen würde. Gaara hat zwei ältere Geschwister, Temari Sabakuno und Kankuro Sabakuno. =Charakter= Es zeichnet Gaara besonders aus, dass er so gut wie nie Emotionen zeigt. Auch in Kämpfen, die für ihn sehr anstrengend sind, zeigt Gaara nicht einmal den Hauch einer Emotion. Allerhöchstens kann man ihm ansehen wenn er überrascht oder traurig ist. = Kindheit = thumb|left|Gaara nach seiner Geburt Da Shukaku in Gaara gebannt ist, hatten alle Leute aus dem Dorf Angst vor ihm und er war immer allein. Durch Shukaku war Gaara psychisch instabil, wodurch er oft Menschen aus seinem Dorf tötete, da er nicht das Chakra des Bijuu kontrollieren konnte und dieses auf seine Emotionen reagierte. Mit 6 Jahren wurde Gaara dann offiziell als Gefahr eingestuft und sein eigener Vater erteilte verschiedenen Shinobi den Auftrag Gaara zu töten. Keiner dieser Shinobi war dazu in der Lage, weil Shukaku Gaara durch einen Sandschild schützte. Gaara war immer alleine und kannte so etwas wie Liebe nicht bis Yashamaru, der Bruder seiner Mutter, eingeteilt wurde um Gaaras Gesundheit zu überwachen. Da Gaara immer vom Sand beschützt wurde, hatte er keine Ahnung was Schmerz bedeutet. Und so versuchte er sich oft selbst zu verletzen doch er schaffte es nie. Schließlich fragte er Yashamaru was Schmerz sei, und dieser erklärte ihm, dass es zwei verschiedene Arten von Schmerzen gibt. Einen körperlichen Schmerz, so wie eine Wunde, die mit Hilfe von Medikamenten heilt und bei der man sieht, dass sie weh tut. Und seelische Wunden, gegen die es keine Medizin gibt und die man nicht sehen kann. Sie können nur mit der Zeit heilen aber manchmal heilen sie auch nie. Gaara erklärte Yashamaru, dass er genau diese Art von seelischen Schmerzen habe und fragte ob man denn wirklich nichts gegen diese Wunde tun könne und Yashamaru erklärte Gaara, dass nur Liebe eine solche Wunde heilen kann und dass Gaara geliebt wird. Er sagte Gaara, dass seine verstorbene Mutter ihn lieben würde, und ihre Liebe der Sand sei, der ihn beschützt damit er nie verletzt wird. thumb|right|[[Yashamaru und Gaara kurz vor Yashamarus Tod]] Am selben Abend wurde Gaara wieder von einem Ninja angegriffen den er auch tödlich verletzte. Als er ihm das Tuch abnahm, das sein halbes Gesicht bedeckte, stellte sich heraus, dass es Yashamaru war. Yashamaru erklärt Gaara, dass er versucht hat Gaara zu lieben aber er es nicht konnte, da seine Schwester ihn nie gebären wollte und deswegen gestorben ist. Gaaras Mutter würde die Welt hassen und deshalb würde der Sand Gaara beschützen, damit Gaara immer auf der Erden wandeln könne um die Menschen zu quälen und zu töten, denn Gaara bedeutet: Der sich selbst liebende Dämon. Nach diesen Worten sprengte sich Yashamaru selbst in die Luft und wollte Gaara mit sich nehmen, der jedoch wurde vom Sand beschützt. Darauf entschied sich Gaara, das zu werden was seine Mutter wollte. Mit seinem eigenen Sand ritzte er sich das Zeichen für Liebe in seine Stirn und folgte dann nur noch dem Motto: “Ich liebe nur mich selbst und ich kämpfe nur für mich selbst. Das bedeutet Gaara, das bin ich“ = Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung = Erste und Zweite Prüfung In der ersten Prüfung benutzt Gaara ein drittes Auge aus Sand, welches direkt mit dem Sehnerv verbunden ist um die richtigen Lösungen abzuschreiben. In der zweiten Prüfung, begegnen Gaara, Temari und Kankuro einem anderen Team. Der Anführer dieses Teams beschießt Gaara mit Nadeln, doch der Sand blockt alle Nadeln ab. Anschließend setzt Gaara die Technik Sabaku Kyuu ein. Dabei benutzt Gaara seinen Sand um seinen Gegner in Sand zu hüllen und ihn mithilfe dieses Sandes zu zerquetschen. Dasselbe macht er auch mit dem Rest des Teams. Gaara und sein Team hatten beide Schriftrollen, die sie brauchten und Kankuro wollte zum Turm gehen, doch Gaara wollte lieber im Wald bleiben um noch mehr Leute zu töten. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Streit zwischen Gaara und Kankuro, in dem Gaara Kankuro androht, auch ihn zu töten. Letztendlich lässt sich Gaara dann doch überzeugen, mit zum Turm zu kommen. thumb|right|Lees Finaler Angriff thumb|left|Gaara zerquetscht Lees linken Arm und linkes Bein Da zu viele Teams übrig geblieben sind, müssen in einem Vorkampf alle Teilnehmer einmal kämpfen. In dieser Vorrunde kämpft Gaara gegen Rock Lee. Zuerst ist Lee für Gaara kein Problem, da er es nicht schafft an Gaaras Sand vorbei zu kommen. Doch durch das Ablegen seiner Gewichte schafft es Lee schneller als Gaaras Sand zu werden und so Gaara anzugreifen. Gaara benutzt nun seinen Sand um aus ihm eine Sandrüstung zu formen die ihn vor den Angriffen Lees schützt. Als nun Lee den Lotus anwendet benutzt Gaara seinen Behälter auf dem Rücken um den starken Aufprall abzufangen. Als nächstes öffnet Lee 5 der 8 inneren Tore um Gaara zu besiegen, doch in einem Moment als Lee vor Schmerzen seine Augen zukneift tauscht Gaara seinen eigenen Körper gegen den eines Sandklones. Gaara will den nun völlig erschöpften Lee, der sich kaum noch bewegen kann durch das überstrapazieren seiner Muskeln, töten. Zuerst gelingt es Gaara nur Lees linkes Bein und seinen linken Arm zu zerquetschen, doch im zweiten Anlauf springt Maito Gai dazwischen und rettet damit Lees Leben. Gaara versteht nicht warum Gai Lee schützt, obwohl dieser verloren hat und Gai antwortet ihm, dass Lee ihm wichtig ist und zu den Meschen gehört die er liebt. Aufenthalt in Konoha thumb|right|Gaara will Lee im Krankenhaus töten Gaara kann das Gefühl der Liebe nicht verstehen und so beschließt er Lee zu töten um zu beenden was er angefangen hat und um so die Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit zu verdrängen. Angekommen im Krankenhaus, in dem Lee liegt, begibt sich Gaara in Lees Zimmer um ihn zu töten. Dort wird er allerdings von Naruto und Shikamaru durch Shikamarus Kage Mane no Jutsu davon abgehalten. Shikamaru empfindet Gaara als Monster, da dieser ohne eine Emotion zu zeigen Lee töten möchte und auch Naruto und Shikamaru androht sie zu töten. Daraufhin erklärt Gaara Naruto und Shikamaru, dass er wirklich ein Monster ist und warum er gerne Leute tötet. Gaara beginnt nun auch Shikamaru und Naruto anzugreifen um diese zu töten, doch dies verhindert wieder Gai und Gaara verschwindet mit den Worten, dass er noch alle töten werde. Da Gaara in der Finalrunde der Chu-nin Auswahlprüfung als erstes gegen Sasuke Uchiha kämpfen soll, will Dosu Kinuta Gaara, während dieser schläft, töten um seine Chancen gegen Sasuke kämpfen zu können zu steigern. Da Gaara jedoch wegen Shukaku nicht schlafen darf, findet Dosu Gaara auf einem Dach. Dosu beschließt ihn dort zu töten, doch Gaara beginnt sich leicht in Shukaku zu verwandeln und tötet Dosu mit nur einem Hieb. Dritte Prüfung thumb|right|Gaara versteckt sich in seiner Sandkugel und greift Sasuke damit an Im Kampf gegen Sasuke muss sich Gaara in einer riesigen Sandkugel mit sehr dicken Wänden verstecken, da Sasuke die Geschwindigkeit von Lee mit seinem Sharingan kopiert hat und nun zu schnell für den Sand ist. Aus dieser Sandkugel hinaus kann Gaara mit seinem zuvor erwähnten dritten Auge alles Draußen beobachten und Sandspitzen Richtung Sasuke ausstrecken. Da es für Sasuke keine andere Möglichkeit gibt durch die Sandmauer zu kommen, benutzt er sein Sharingan um den Spitzen auszuweichen und Chidori um durch die Sandmauer zu brechen. In diesem Kampf wurde Gaara zum ersten Mal so verletzt, dass er blutet. Gaara beginnt nun sich langsam in Shukaku zu verwandeln und greift mit einem seiner nun verwandelten Armen Sasuke an. Mit seiner letzten Kraft schafft es Gaara die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen um den Plan von Suna und Otogakure nicht zu zerstören. Dann jedoch fällt er in Ohnmacht, durch die Anstrengungen der Verwandlung, als der Angriff erfolgt. = Der Angriff von Suna und Otogakure = Gaara, Temari und Kankuro wurden nach Konohagakure zu Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung geschickt um Konoha von innen zu zerstören, wenn Sunagakure und Otogakure Konohagakure angreifen. Nach dem Kampf mit Sasuke beginnt der Angriff von Oto und Sunagakure und damit Gaaras, Temaris und Kankuros Mission. Temari und Kankuro fliehen mit dem ohnmächtigen Gaara und werden von Sasuke und Shino Aburame verfolgt. Zuerst besiegt Sasuke Temari die versucht hat ihn aufzuhalten, damit Gaara entkommen kann. Danach probiert Kankuro es und übergibt Gaara der inzwischen wieder zugestoßenen Temari. Kankuro kämpft jedoch nicht gegen Sasuke sondern gegen Shino. Sasuke holt schließlich Gaara und Temari ein um seinen Kampf fortzuführen. Aber Gaara verwandelt sich während des Kampfes und besiegt Sasuke. Naruto und Sakura kommen hinzu und retten Sasuke. thumb|left|Gaara halb verwandelt Gaara verwandelt sich weiter, sodass nun sein gesamter Oberkörper aussieht wie der von Shukaku (nur kleiner) und fesselt Sakura mit seinem Sand an einem Baum, wobei er droht Sakura zu zerquetschen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Naruto und Gaara, in dem sich Naruto zuerst zurückhält, da er findet Gaara sei genau wie er und er nicht gegen ihn kämpfen könne. Doch durch das beinahe zerquetschen von Sakura und den mitgenommenen Sasuke entschließt sich Naruto für seine Freunde zu kämpfen. Im Laufe des Kampfes verwandelt sich Gaara weiter in die Gestalt Shukakus (auch richtige Größe). thumb|right|Gaara komplett verwandelt Naruto beschwört Gamabunta und so kommt es zu einem Kampf der Giganten. Gaara beschließt Shukaku frei zu lassen, indem er ein Jutsu anwendet bei dem er einschläft. Naruto gelingt es schließlich Gaara aufzuwecken. Gaara hat nun nicht mehr genug Chakra um die Form von Shukaku zu halten, weswegen diese zerbröselt und sowohl Naruto als auch Gaara fallen auf zwei Bäume und sind nur noch in der Lage einen Schlag auszuführen. Am Ende dieses Kampfes liegen beide Kontrahenten auf dem Boden und Naruto robbt langsam auf Gaara zu, getrieben von dem Willen seine Freunde zu retten. Gaara begreift nun, dass nur für sich selbst kämpfen nicht der richtige Weg ist, sondern dass es darum geht seine Freunde und Menschen die man liebt zu beschützen. Mit diesem neuen Gaara machen sich seine beiden inzwischen wieder eingetroffenen Geschwister auf den Weg zurück nach Sunagakure und Gaara entschuldigt sich bei Temari und Kankuro für alles was er getan hat. = Veränderung Gaaras durch Naruto = Der Kampf mit Naruto zeigte Gaara, dass es nicht richtig ist nur sich selbst zu lieben und nur für sich selbst zu kämpfen. Wirklich stark kann man nur werden, wenn man für die Menschen kämpft die man liebt, so wie es Naruto getan hat. Gaara beschließt sich nach diesem Kampf zu ändern. Er möchte von nun an von anderen Personen gebraucht werden genau wie Naruto von anderen Personen gebraucht wird. Auch möchte Gaara das Bild des Monsters loswerden und nicht mehr Menschen sinnlos töten. Insgesamt nimmt sich Gaara vor mehr zu werden wie Naruto Uzumaki. Da die beiden das selbe Schicksal teilen ist Naruto nun eine Art Freund für Gaara. = Die Rettung von Sasuke = Als ein neues Bündnis zwischen Konoha und Suna abgeschlossen wurde, wurden Gaara und sein Team, Shikamarus Team zur Hilfe geschickt um Sasuke zurück zu bringen. Während Temari Shikamaru und Kankuro Kiba hilft, bekämpft Gaara Kimimaro. thumb|right|Gaara erzeut eine Riesiege Sandlawine In diesem Kampf benutzt Gaara neu erlernte Techniken, die um ein vielfaches stärker sind als die im Kampf gegen Naruto. Nach einem schweren und langen Kampf ist Gaara völlig erschöpft und schafft es den letzten Angriff seines Gegners auszuweichen, indem er seinen Sand reitet d.h. er sitzt auf seinem Sand, der in der Luft schwebt. = Gaara wird Kazekage = thumb|right|Gaara als [[Kazekage]] thumb|left|Gaara in [[Naruto Shippuden]] In Naruto Shippuden wird Gaara zum 5.Kazekage ernannt, da er mit Abstand der stärkste Ninja aus Sunagakure ist. Er betrachtet dies als positiv, weil dadurch Menschen ihn brauchen, und er anerkannt wird. Der Höchste Rat von Sunagakure jedoch hat Gaara nur zum Kazekage ernannt, damit sie eine bessere Kontrolle über ihn haben, was ihnen jedoch nicht wirklich geglückt ist. = Der Angriff von Akatsuki auf Sunagakure = thumb|left|Gaara greift [[Deidara an]] Als Deidara und Sasori Sunagakure betreten um Gaara gefangen zu nehmen, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Deidara und Gaara. thumb|right|Gaara beschützt sein Dorf vor der Explosion Die meiste Zeit wird der Kampf in der Luft ausgetragen. Allerdings schafft es Deidara nach einiger Zeit Gaara zu besiegen und zu entführen. Deidara und Sasori bringen Gaara zu ihrem Versteck, wo dann Akatsuki beginnt Shukaku aus Gaara zu entfernen. Nach 3 Tagen ist dies Akatsuki gelungen. Und Gaara stirbt. Zum Glück wird Gaaras Körper von Naruto gerettet und später von Chiyo wieder thumb|right|[[Naruto und Gaara verabschieden sich]] belebt, da diese ihre Schuld bei Gaara begleichen will, da sie diejenige war, die Shukaku in seinen Körper versiegelte. Als Gaara aufgewacht ist, sind viele Shinobi aus Sunagakure um ihn versammelt da sie sich alle Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, ist Gaara richtig glücklich, da er bei diesen Leuten nicht mehr als Monster angesehen wird. Gaara und Naruto sind nach diesem Ereignis richtig befreundet. Verschiedenes *Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn die er sich selbst zufügte nachdem er seinen Onkel umgebracht hatte bedeutet Liebe. *Gaara trägt immer einen Kürbis aus Sand auf seinem Rücken. In dem Kürbis ist Sand, den er kontrollieren kann. **Er kann sogar den Kürbis und dessen Korken zu Sand verwandeln. Dies tat er z.B als er gegen Lee kämpfte. *Er zeigt so gut wie keine Emotionen *Gaara trägt in den ersten Naruto-Folgen sein Stirnband am Gürtel =Techniken= *'Daisan no Me *'Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa *'Fuuton Renkuudan *'Gokusamaisou *'Ryuusa Bakuryuu *'Sabaku Fuyuu *'Sabaku Kyuu *'Sabaku Rou *'Sabaku Sousou *'Sabaku Taisou *'Shukaku no Hoko *'Shukaku no Tate *'Shunshin no Jutsu *'Suna Bunshin no Jutsu *'Suna no Muya *'Suna no Yoroi *'Suna no Tate *'Suna Raishin *'Suna Shigure *'Suna Shuriken *'''Tanukineiri no Jutsu = Quellen = *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Gaaras Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna